1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thin sheet feeding apparatus having means for supporting a pile of thin sheets bundled by a belt member; and means for sequentially feeding at least one thin sheet at a time from an uppermost thin sheet of the pile in a given direction of feeding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional thin sheet feeding apparatus for feeding thin sheets singly and sequentially from a pile of thin sheets which is bundled by a belt member, it has been general practice to manually remove the belt member from each pile before the pile is supplied to the thin sheet feeding apparatus. This is because there has not been proposed a suitable apparatus which can feed thin sheets from the pile bundled by the belt member. However, since the manual removal of the belt member is time-consuming, resulting in a decrease in the speed of processing the thin sheets, development of a suitable thin sheet feeding apparatus has been desired.